This invention relates generally to ore dressing methods and to the beneficiation of metal values in ores by flotation. More particularly, this invention provides a new and significant method for recovering metal values from ores by forth flotation of an ore slurry in the presence of a mixture of an organic thio compound collector with an alkyl mercaptan additive.